Inuyasha's Second Thoughts
by pilipinogrl411
Summary: Naraku is dead, Kikyo has gone to hell, and Inuyasha's having second thoughts about becoming a full fledged demon.
1. Dreams

It was another morning in the feudal era

Kagome woke up with tears in her eyes. Today was the day. Today she was to remove Inuyasha from her prayer beads and seal the well for good.

'I guess I don't really need to tell Inuyasha how I feel about him. I mean he was practically begging Kikyo to stay with him. Unless he just wanted to say good-bye, no, he wants her. Not me. It hurts too much'

She put a faint smile on her face at her thoughts. She stood up to one of the windows and saw a thin ray of light crawl into the hut. _'I can't have Inuyasha see me like this! And I most definitely can't look at Inuyasha right now.'_

And at that she walked out of the hut spotting Inuyasha on a tree branch. She felt her eyes fill with tears once more and she went running into the forest...towards the well.

Catching her scent, Inuyasha woke up; he too troubled with his thoughts. "Kagome?" Blinking, Inuyasha looked up just in time to see the back of Kagome run into the forest. Without hesitation, he leapt up from the tree and followed Kagome, and was shocked to see where she was heading. _'She's not going to leave is she?!'_

With her head in her hands she skidded to a stop in front of the well. _'Now that the jewel is purified, I guess I could give it to Inuyasha so he can become a full fledged demon, like he's always whined about before, since I have no use for it.' _ She bit back her sobs as she moved towards the well she was suddenly stopped, and gasped as a familiar shape flashed in front of her face.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and said ", WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KAGOME!!!"

She flinched as she realized just how loud and mad Inuyasha's voice was.

"Inuyasha..." she then looked down at her feet, and then met with his mad gaze, which suddenly looked concerned. She took hold of his prayer beads and started to lift them off his head when a pair of hands again stopped her.

"You haven't answered my question yet."

She smiled at this. "Why are you suddenly concerned? I'm just your shard detector after all, right? Kikyo still means more to you and I am still just a companion, right? You've never felt anything more of me then a companion...ISN'T THAT RIGHT INUYAHSHA?!?!"

Inuyasha was left shocked at what she had said, and was still trying to absorb some of her words.

Her head still looking down at her feet, she started to sob again.

"I knew it, Inuyasha"

"Huh? Knew what?" Inuyasha said as he tried to catch a glimpse at her eyes.

"Oh, never mind. It's not like you care remember? Ummm...I'm leaving okay? This time, for good." She looked up to meet his gaze, only to find his eyes with no emotion to them at all. _'And yet he still doesn't care.'_

She yanked the prayer beads over his head, removing the incantation on him.

"I want you to have this so you can forget that a pathetic human like me ever entered your life, okay?" she shoved the jewel in his hand, and then stalked off to the well.

"My grandfather will seal the well for me."

She grabbed onto a vine until a certain voice caught her by surprise.

"C'mon Kagome enough of this, tell me what's REALLY bothering you."

"no"

"Kagome, c'mon Kagome....Kagome.....wake up already!" Inuyasha said while shaking her shoulders.

Kagome blinked a few times to clear her vision a bit. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome blushed a couple shades of red when she saw how close Inuyasha's face was to hers. "Umm...how long have I been sleeping"

"Oh, uh... not very long? I just woke you because you tearing in your sleep."

"So, you were concerned?"

"FEH! Keep dreaming wench, as if I, Inuyasha would actually care."

Kagome plastered a fake smile on her face even though her heart tore a little.

"Oh, well I guess I'm fine now, thanks Inuyasha."

"Feh, anytime wench."

Inuyasha turned his back to her to hide his smile. It was enough that her scent made him go crazy, but for her to praise him as little as thanking him would make insane.

He walked out of the hut and jumped into a tree.

'_Man, she's great.'_ And with that he put his head down to hide his smirk from anyone that was watching him.

"Hmmm..." Kagome started to pack her bag to go home. She smiled at the thought that Inuyasha would try and stop her.

Their friendship had grown since the time that she broke the jewel and the time they defeated Naraku.

She walked out of the hut to find Inuyasha with his head down. She figured he had fallen asleep and decided to keep moving towards the well but unfortunately...

Inuyasha's head snapped up at her scent and said "Where do you think you're going wench?!"

"Is that the only term that suits me Inuyasha? There's no OTHER word that describes me? Is that it?"

"What in the world are you talking about Kagome? Of course it is. Well to me." Inuyasha tried to put on a warm smile for Kagome, but failed miserably.

"Oh, I see then. I'm just going home if that's all you think about me." And with that she started stalking off to the well. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and yanked her back to him.

"Wait, don't leave. Kagome I....."

I am so sorry to leave like that but I'm really tired. And it's my first fanfic. So I hope you like it! Please review and stay tuned for more upcoming chapters!

_Pilipinogrl411_


	2. Run to the well

Chapter 2: Run to the well

"Wait, don't leave. Kagome I need you here."

"For what Inuyasha? All the jewel shards have been found, so please, give me one good reason why you really want me here."

"Ummm...you're a good person? Uhhhh...heh heh heh?"

Kagome stepped up closer to him so that they're faces were 1 inch apart. Then she gave him a cold glower and said "Very funny, INUYASHA!" And with that she collided her hand with his cheek with a very loud _SLAP_. Leaving Inuyasha with a very red imprint of a hand.

She ran as fast as she could towards the well hearing Inuyasha screaming things like "WAIT KAGOME?!?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!" Her eyes welled up with tears as the well came into sight.

'_This is it. Good-bye Inuyasha.' _She took a step closer to the well until she was tackled down by a figure wearing red.

She gasped for breath when Inuyasha got off of her and helped her stand.

"What in the world are you doing Kagome?"

"Why do you care? I thought you said you only care for me as a wench. I thought you still loved Kikyo even though she's already gone to hell."

She looked down at her feet while she said this as tears stained her shoes.

Inuyasha took her chin in his palm turning her head to look at him. "What are you talking about Kagome? Kikyo's gone, it's you that I ummm.... care for now."

Even more tears started to fall from her eyes as she heard him say this. "Oh really? So all you are doing right now is _CARING _for me?!" And with that she yanked off the prayer beads from his neck, breaking them. As he fell to the floor, she threw the shikon no tama at his chest. Pinning him to the ground with an ice cold glower, she said "Well since you don't care for me, and I obviously don't have a use here anymore, you can become a full fledged demon as you liked from the start. Oh, and the prayer beads have made sure that you won't be coming after me, not that you would any way"

_Sorry it's so short, but I have to go now so please review me! It's my first fanfic! _

_Thanks!_

_Pilipinogrl411_


	3. Confessions of Love

Chapter three: Confessions of Love

Even more tears started to fall from her eyes as she heard him say this. "Oh really? So all you are doing right now is _CARING _for me?!" And with that she yanked off the prayer beads from his neck, breaking them. As he fell to the floor, she threw the shikon no tama at his chest. Pinning him to the ground with an ice-cold glower, she said "Well since you don't care for me in any other way, and I obviously don't have a use here anymore, you can just become a full-fledged demon, as you liked from the start. Oh, and the prayer beads have made sure that you won't be coming after me, not that you would any way" Kagome said as she pointed to the prayer beads.

She turned away but was caught off guard by a set of hands on her shoulder.

"Kagome...wait. I do care for you more than you think I do."

"Inuyasha..." She noticed that his head was down. She turned to face him and reached up to cup his chin in the palm of her left hand.

"Kagome.... I...I..._love you_"Inuyasha said.

"...How _dare you_ Inuyasha!" And with that she slapped him again across the cheek. "You and I both know that you _still_ love Kikyo, and I am nothing but a little helper by your side while you try to get her back! So instead of mocking me and my feelings for you, why don't you go back to trying to find you way to your long lost _TRUE_ love?!?!?!"

Inuyasha was still stunned from when she slapped him across the face.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I do LOVE you, but since you're just toying with me, I'll have my grandfather seal the well so you never have to remember me. Besides, becoming a full fledged demon will rid you of any memories of me or _Kikyo_."

She turned to leave but was only to be spun around into Inuyasha's arms into a full on kiss. She was in shock, first of all, but then realized that he wasn't hesitating or scared at all, so she melted in his arms, deepening the kiss.

They broke the kiss for air, and to meet each other's gaze. Tears welled up in both of their eyes.

"Kagome...I really DO love you!"

"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she flung herself into his arms once again.

"Enough about Kikyo, Kagome. You're the one I love. Here, and NOW." Inuyasha said as she pulled her in for another bruising kiss. This time, they both indulged.

They broke the kiss once again only for air this time.

"Maybe we should go back to the Kaede's hut." Kagome said as she winked at him and added "There's gonna be prize for your honor to me"

Inuyasha smirked at this, grabbed her around the waist and practically dragged her to the hut. _'gotta get to the hut' _

'_Wow, he really loves me! Wait before I get ahead of myself with what I've just promised him, I've got to test him first and see if he'll do anything to his will to make sure I'm safe.... wait, he's still got the shikon no tama with him! I knew it. He's only in it for the jewel again. Other wise he would have already given it to me.'_

She put on a frown at the thought, and convinced herself to take him to the hut then ditch him for the half demon he is.

Once they got to the hut, Inuyasha set Kagome down. But before they could get inside the hut, Kagome took out another enchanted necklace, making Inuyasha as scared as ever.

DUN DUN DUN. Another necklace Inuyasha! Well thanks for the reviews guys! Please send more if you have time.

_Thanks again!!!_

_Pilipinogrl411_


	4. Another Prayer Necklace

Chapter 4: Another Prayer Necklace

Once they got to the hut, Inuyasha set Kagome down. But before they could get inside the hut, Kagome took out another enchanted necklace, making Inuyasha as scared as ever.

"D-don't tell me that that's what I think it is Kagome."

"Yes, it is Inuyasha. I have come to the conclusion that you're just keeping me here for use for when after you become a full-fledged demon, and that you do not love me. If you haven't noticed you still haven't given me the shikon jewel back to me yet." She smirked and threw the second set of prayer beads around his neck.

But before she could say the incantation, Inuyasha had pulled her into another deep kiss.

"AHH!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he hit the floor.

It was 2 in the morning and he had accidentally woken up Kagome with his scream.

"Huh...Inuyasha?" She blinked a few times to see what was going on. Once she caught eye of Inuyasha on the floor, she rushed over to him to help him up.

"What in the world happened Inuyasha? I just woke up to see you on the floor!" She said as she helped him up back to his sitting position.

"Oh. I just had a really bad dream."

"Really? What about Inuyasha?" _'Must've been real bad for Inuyasha to scream and fall to the floor flat on his face.'_

"Oh...um.... it was...nothing really." He said as he walked out of the hut. He couldn't tell her it was about her leaving him. It was enough trouble to keep her here with him just to keep him company because he loved her so deeply.

Flashback

Kagome had been crying after the final battle with Naraku. Inuyasha hadn't noticed it was because she thought he still loved Kikyo. But even if he had noticed, he still would've comforted her like he did now.

They were having dinner together. (Eating ramen as usual) Kagome had stopped crying a while ago. But Inuyasha had not been expecting what she had said that night.

"Um... everyone? I have made a decision. Tomorrow I will be leaving for good. I will seal the well myself after Inuyasha has used the Shikon no tama to become a full-fledged demon. I will miss you all dearly all right? Now that that's off my chest, I have to be alone for a while okay?" And with that she walked out of the hut with her bow and arrow set before they all could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome...." Inuyasha put down his bowl to look at Kagome. But he was already too late. She had walked out of the hut. He ran out of the hut to search for Kagome to talk to her, but she had placed a stinky onion to stop her scent coming to his nose. He also took note that she had left her bow and arrow outside the hut to create the illusion that she could take care of herself.

'_Crap!' _Inuyasha thought as he started to search all over the place for Kagome. Shouting her name in all directions.

Kagome was inside a dark cave, rocking back and forth. _'I guess I could tell him how I feel right before I leave, I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him know I love him. Since he has no feelings for me, it'll hurt a little bit but otherwise I'll run to seal the well.'_

Someone calling her name outside abruptly caught her thoughts short. Inuyasha had found her.

Not knowing it was Inuyasha she stepped out side to see who was calling her name. She looked up to find a very tired hanyou staring at her with such worry.

She gasped as she came to see that it was Inuyasha. He ran up to her and hugged her with all his might, without trying to crush her with his strength.

"Oh Kagome. Why'd you run off like that? I was so worried when I saw you didn't even take your bows and arrows."

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha blushed furiously as he realized exactly how they were hugging and what he just said. He pulled her off himself. Leaving her stunned and hurt (a little).

"Ummm... I was really worried about you."

Kagome smiled lightly. "Well, I guess I'm fine now. Thanks Inuyasha."

She pecked him on the cheek and chuckled when he blushed another 10 shades of red. She walked around him back to the hut.

_Hey, sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've been busy._

_Please review and stay tuned for more soon to come chapters!!!_

_Thanx,_

_Pilipinogrl411_


	5. What Makes You Happy

Chapter 5: What Makes You Happy 

Inuyasha was still standing there like a deer in headlights, STILL 10 shades of red from Kagome's "peck" on his cheek. He probably would've stayed there too if Kagome hadn't snapped him out of his little "trance".

"INUYASHA!!!! COME ON!!!!" Kagome said while shaking his shoulders. If he were human, his head would've probably come off.

"Huh? Oh...ummm...yea." He put on a warm smile for her, and they walked back to the hut all happy with glee. (Well not to the point where they're dancing their heads off)

When they got into the hut, a certain kitsune jumped into Kagome's arms without warning, making her lose her balance, which makes Inuyasha catch her. (Holds up sign: AWWWWWWW)

"Shippo, you idiot!" Inuyasha said while helping Kagome back steady.

"Well it's not like it's ALL my fault! Jeez Inuyasha!" Shippo said, then turned his little head to face Kagome's. "Don't you get so annoyed by Inuyasha, Kagome?"

Turning her attention back to Shippo, she couldn't help but stifle a laugh from the conversation. "Ummm, Shippo, Inuyasha can get a little annoying...." Kagome started.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled from behind her. "I am NOT annoying!"

"But you see Shippo..." Kagome added, ignoring Inuyasha's rude comments from behind. "If you rub behind his ears like this...." Kagome said as she began to rub and tweak Inuyasha's ears making him purr and growl at her from having such a power over him. "He's not so annoying!" She stopped rubbing his ears and pulled back her hand and patted him on the head. "But you see, if he DOES get too annoying for you to handle, or if you cant reach his ears, then just call me and I can just SIT him."

Inuyasha pummeled to the ground making a huge crater, while everyone turned their heads to stare at his new Inuyasha shaped hole in the hut's new floor.

"I'm sorry Kaede, I'll come and fix the floor tomorrow morning." Kagome said, then walked over to the twitching Inuyasha on the ground.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha managed to spit out. (Cuz I mean, his face was just shoved into the dirt! What else do you expect him to say JEEZ!)

Kagome chuckled at his reaction. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha slowly peeled himself out of the ground trying to withstand the subjugation beads.

"Why do you always have to use ME as the experiment?"

"Because...you're always a good volunteer to me!" Kagome said while patting his head once again, but only to walk out of the hut once more.

"Grrrr." Inuyasha growled, but nonetheless followed her.

Inuyasha followed her scent until he found her sitting by the small stream looking up at the sky.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said while sitting next to her.

"Tomorrow's the next new moon, Inuyasha... the next night that you'll lose all your demon powers temporarily."

"Yup, I know. It's really hard for me, but all those problems will be gone once I become a full demon." But once he realized what he said, he clamped his hand over his mouth remembering why she almost left him in the first place.

"It's okay, Inuyasha." Kagome turned to give him a weak but warm smile. "I understand the you really want to become a full-fledged demon. And I don't blame you. Because if I were you, I'd probably want the same." Kagome stopped and lowered her head to the point where her bangs hid her eyes. "But the problem is, that I'm not half demon, or even a full blooded demon, I'm just me, Kagome Higurashi, a mere human. And that's why I too believe that since I love you so much, I might as well give you what you want."

"Kagome...." Inuyasha started, but Kagome cut him off.

"No, Inuyasha. I want you to be happy, and the only way for that to happen is for you to forget all those painful memories by becoming a full demon. So tomorrow at dawn, I will give you the shikon no tama and then I will go to my own time. Though I will spend one more night with you. But for now, I will go to the hut and get rest for tomorrow will be a long painful day."

She quickly stood up and walked off to the direction of the hut leaving a very stunned Inuyasha.

'_Wait, did I just hear her say she loved me? Nah...it was probably just something I was imagining. But one thing I think I heard correctly was that she was leaving me tomorrow at dawn...WAIT A MINUTE!!! SHE'S LEAVING!' _Inuyasha mentally screamed and stormed off with his demon speed to the hut ready to scold Kagome for her attempt to tell him she was going to leave.

He practically ripped the door off (well you know, those little curtains that hang over the entrance).

"KAGOME!!!" He yelled. But unfortunately, everyone in the hut was awoken by the scream.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said groggily.

_**Well thanx everyone!!!**_

_**Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**_

_**I've been pretty busy so yea, I SAID I'D TRY THOUGH!**_

_**Thanx again!**_

_**Pilipinogrl411**_


	6. Naraku: Preparations

_**Chapter 6: Naraku: Preparations**_

"KAGOME!!!" He yelled. But unfortunately, everyone in the hut was awoken by the scream.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said groggily.

Everyone turned to stare at him, waiting for what he was about to say.

"Uhh...never mind. We'll talk in the morning." And with that, Inuyasha grunted and walked out of the hut and jumped into our favorite god tree.

'_Jeez Kagome. Why do you want to leave me here?' _Inuyasha thought. _'Is it because of your family and friends back in your time? Do you miss that Hojo kid? Yea...I bet that's it. Why Kagome?' _Inuyasha just had so many questions lingering in his mind. But he fell asleep with only Kagome in his mind.

**Somewhere in the Mountains**

Kagura and Kanna still were wandering the mountaintops wondering what to do now that they were freed from Naraku's grasp.

Suddenly the temperature dropped and strong, evil demonic aura surrounded the area. _'What is happening?'_ Kagura asked herself.

Just then, both of their eyes went from emotionless red, to pure evil black. Kagura's fan and Kanna's mirror had appeared before them, and without hesitation picked them up. Within them was a new kind of tainted evil. An evil that was so powerful, powerful enough to control other demons.

"We understand the plans of your revival Master Naraku...." Kagura and Kanna said in unison, their voices cold with no life to them. With that, they started forth to look for Naraku's old castle for ceremony. "We shall bring you back to us and we will kill those who do not join us in your plans." Both of their eyes pure black, but from now and then flickered a hint of red showing their battle within themselves.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

'_Today's the day, no turning back once I've given the jewel to Inuyasha.' _Kagome thought.

She walked out of the hut to the sacred tree. The tree that was fated to have Kagome and Inuyasha meet. It happened just about a year ago. But now that it was over, and they had defeated Naraku, things would have to go back to the way it was. Or so they thought.

'He isn't here...I guess I should go find him and say good-bye after I make my farewells to Shippo and the others. Oh how I'll miss you all." Kagome started to cry but stopped herself from showing it.

She went back inside the hut, and to her surprise, everyone was already awake.

"Uhh..." She smiled a fake grin. "Umm. I'll be going now. I should point out that I won't be coming back." She paused. "Ever.... I'm sorry, but I just feel that it's my time to go." She went to Shippo and hugged him with all her might. But after that she couldn't hold in the tears anymore...and she ended up bawling her eyes out to her group of friends. "Umm...thanks Sango, for all your help in defeating Naraku and I hope that you live a good life together with Miroku...which I still think is a lecher but is a good friend too." She said reminding herself that they got together and confessed their love to each other after the final but crucial battle.

She hugged the rest of the group, and said her farewell to Kaede too. She was making her way into the forest ready to look for Inuyasha, when a familiar hanyou landed right besides, her grabbing her arm.

"And where do you think you're going Kagome?" Inuyasha said to her in a rather forceful tone.

Kagome couldn't help it anymore and just fell into him crying into his chest. Inuyasha was startled but still wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome...." Inuyasha said.

"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome managed to choke out with her sobs. (I mean she can't really talk right now, not with all the sobs in between. OKAY, OKAY! I'll shut up now. ON WITH THE STORY!)

They stayed standing like that (holding each other) for a good 20 minutes or so. Inuyasha finally got her to calm down and make her stay another night.

** At Naraku's New Rebuilt Castle **

Kagura and Kanna had just finished rebuilding the castle. Now they were setting up the materials needed for Naraku's come back to the living world. (You know, like how Kikyo was resurrected? ...Well less of the clay part)

As they finished, they stepped back and awaited for the magical herbs to brew.

"We are almost ready Master" Kagura and Kanna said. (In unison)

_**HEY! **_

_**Umm...I took some of the new parts like Naraku reviving from a friend.**_

_**I hope you still like it!**_

_**DON'T HURT ME! runs away from the crowding people**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Pilipinogrl411**_


	7. Naraku: Revived

Chapter 7: Naraku: Revived 

Kagura and Kanna had just finished rebuilding the castle. Now they were setting up the materials needed for Naraku's come back to the living world. (You know, like how Kikyo was resurrected? ...Well less of the clay part)

As they finished, they stepped back and waited for the magical herbs to brew.

"We are almost ready Master" Kagura and Kanna said. (In unison)

Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome had stopped crying a while ago and they were all back in the hut eating ramen.

Everyone had kept quiet because of the previous events. But Shippo decided to end the silence. "So, why were you leaving us again Kagome?" Shippo asked putting his bowl down to look at Kagome.

"Uhh...I just thought that it would be better that I left now that you guys have completed the jewel and defeated Naraku." Kagome said on the verge of tears again.

"Umm...Kagome? Will you see me outside please?" Inuyasha said cutting off whatever Shippo was about to say.

Kagome said yes and they trudged outside the hut to "talk". Once they went far enough into the forest, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and asked the question that had been lingering and bothering him the most.

At Naraku's New Castle

"We are finally ready for your revival Lord Naraku." Kagura and Kanna said.

They both dropped a piece of the last herb and a huge gust of smoke covered the new castle. A figure began to appear in the cauldron.

"Lord Naraku, we greet you back to the living world."

The figure stepped out of the cauldron (fully clothed for you perverted minds!).

"Haha...thank you both. I assume that Inuyasha is still living and is awaiting his defeat?" Naraku said in his new but still pure evil voice.

Inuyasha and Kagome

"Why do you really want to leave Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her with such concern.

"Why do you care Inuyasha? Once I'm gone, there won't be anyone who you need to worry about or to be concerned about, isn't that right?" Kagome said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I already told you Kagome.... I love you." Inuyasha said.

"Wha..." Kagome said startled by what he said.

Inuyasha gasped at what he said. _'Oh CRAP! That was in my dream! Oh well...I guess I would've told her anyway' _"uhhh...yea. I love you."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started, wanting nothing more than to run into him arms and tell him that she loved him too...but she couldn't, if she did, then that would just mean more times of sadness because he 'accidentally' ran into Kikyo. _'No, I can't... I can't bear to...to...to see them together after we've confessed like this! I would never forgive him...and then we would hate each other. I can't. It's probably not even true. That's why I need to leave...'_

"No, Inuyasha...I cant." Kagome started, now letting her tears roll down her flushed cheeks. "I do love you...but I can't stand to stay here...I wish it were possible, but under the circumstances with Kikyo...I don't know if I could keep myself from committing suicide..." Kagome said with a weak smile. She knew it was true too, if she did see Inuyasha with _her_, who would know what she'd do to herself.

"Kagome..."

"Umm...if you don't mind right now...I'd like to be alone." Kagome said while turning her back to our favorite hanyou, walking to her beloved sacred tree...the place where they first met.

'_Inuyasha, it's been almost a year since I've met you...and since then, we've gotten so much done together over the time.' _Kagome smiled as she recalled some of her favorite memories. _'Like the first time I saw you fight with your older brother, Sesshomaru. You told me to shut up and let you protect me...' _Kagome smiled at the memory. _'Or the times when we first met Shippo, Sango, and Miroku...' _Kagome sat down on one of the logs on the cold forest floor. _'And there's always the time when Kikyo was reborn, and the times when you snuck behind my back to see her ya know...those will always be there to rot in my mind...'_

Kagome sighed at the many thoughts going through her head. Sure there was many good times she had spent here in feudal Japan, but as always, there will always be the time when she would recall the time when Inuyasha went to see Kikyo.

"She's always in his mind...unlike me, I'm only a copy to be tossed around and damaged while Inuyasha enjoys the original."

She looked up at the dark, navy blue sky..._ 'Inuyasha will be turning human soon, I better get back to the hut before he gets worried.'_

Kagome got up and walked back to the hut mopping about her new thoughts... _'Oh how I will miss you all...I will promise though, that I will come back to see you all... you can bet on it.' _Kagome smiled at the thought that she would see her friends again, after she departed. It was something to look forward to.

Kagome walked into the hut with a smile plastered onto her face. Every one looked up to welcome her back from her "walk".

To her surprise, Inuyasha had already transformed into his human form. _'Damn, human bodies are so weak, and they give me too many human emotions to deal with...and I don't need them...especially right now.' _Inuyasha thought as he saw Kagome walk into the room.

Kikyo, who had been brought back to the living world once again, had been watching Kagome's every move. Everyone knew of Kikyo's revival a couple days after Naraku's final battle. (I'm sorry for making all the old bad guys coming back to life!) Something about her wanting to take Inuyasha to hell with her caught their attention.

'_Inuyasha is starting to develop feelings for my reincarnation...I'll just have to change that.' _Kikyo thought... _'If I kill her, Inuyasha will Want to come with me because he'd want to forget about her and all his memories...'_ and with that in her mind, an evil grin crept its way onto her pale face.

Hey! 

**Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Umm...it's another cliffhanger though...**

**DON'T HURT ME! Please don't write any flames just because I put it as a cliffhanger...o and speaking of reviews, please, I'd like at least 3 reviews before I continue onto the next chapters...**

**Please send me ideas too!**

**Thank you!**

**Pilipinogrl411**


End file.
